Forever Responsible for What You Have Summoned
by Aleia15
Summary: AU. The ritual had been obviously incomplete, as it had not marked which race of daemons he would be calling forth. Byakuya wanted a sage, he got Renji instead. Life was going to become very interesting.


**Forever responsible for what you have summoned**

Byakuya looked at the creature kneeling in the middle of the summoning circle and narrowed his eyes, scanning the pages of the book for the third time and reading every single word of the incantation.

He could see the demon markings, inked on the flawless skin and giving exact knowledge of the power of the creature. There were the eyes and hair the colour of fire and blood, the delicate slender neck and the plane of his chest and abdomen. He could also see the powerful thighs, and a beautiful quiescent cock nestled between them, the thatch of fiery red hair covering the base.

All that was according to the incantation, but there was nothing in the book about the creature glaring darkly at him, as if the only thing preventing him from jumping up and ripping Byakuya's throat with his teeth were the protective runes drawn around the circle. All things considered, it was probably not far from the truth.

He closed the book with a snap and walked up to the circle, kneeling down in front of the creature.

"What's your name, Daemon?" Byakuya asked with all the haughtiness his position as High Priest allowed him.

The creature snarled, eyes fixed on Byakuya and lips pulled over his teeth, lunging forward and violently snapping back again inside the circle when he touched the restraining runes.

Byakuya didn't flinch. "I asked what your name is, or did I summon a dumb creature?"

The creature's eyes narrowed to hate filled slits, his hands clenching on top of his naked thighs. "Renji," he said, voice rough with disuse and loaded with disdain. "What do you want from me, human? Blood or servitude?"

Byakuya snorted at those words. The creature, Renji, seemed more than willing to spill blood for him. _His blood_. And as for servitude, he doubted anyone could tame this one, not that it was what he intended.

"Knowledge," he said scathingly, "though it seems I summoned the wrong daemon for that."

Renji snarled again, though this time he wisely kept unmoving. He tilted his head considering, staring at Byakuya. "You've summoned a warrior, human, there's no knowledge to be had from my race except that on how to kill your enemies."

Byakuya held his gaze, he had already guessed that much. The ritual had been obviously incomplete, as it had not marked which race of daemons he would be calling forth. Someone would have some explaining to do, and it better be good or they'd be stripped of their position and privileges.

He stood up, signalling to Renji to do the same. "You can go back to your tribe, Renji," he said still looking into his eyes. It was a pity, though, since he liked the spiritedness of the daemon and he was undoubtedly gorgeous. But Byakuya was nothing if not practical, and he had no time to tame a wild beast like this one. "I have no use for you as I don't delight in spilling blood."

He felt Renji's gaze on him at those words, measuring him carefully. "You're not like the ones who usually summon me and my kind, human. They either want to bind me to them so I do their killing, or they want to use me for their pleasure." His voice was still suspicious, as if he feared this was a trap to lure him in.

He felt a moment of fury on behalf of Renji and his entire race. He knew some of those so-called warlocks who went around with an enslaved daemon by their side. Byakuya felt nothing but loathing for them.

In a quick movement, he had dispelled the protective circle and had Renji pinned against the closest column. "My name is not human, is Byakuya," he said, letting a tiny growl in his voice. "And I'm strong enough to do my own killing, I just choose not to." He took a step back, releasing Renji. "Now, go back to your place."

He turned to leave, deliberately exposing his back to the still stunned Renji. He had given him his freedom back, something he had intended to do from the beginning once his questions were answered. Now he had some research to do to find the right ritual and an epidemic to stop among his people once he got the cure.

He wasn't exactly surprised when he found himself slammed against a column on the other side of the room, though he had hoped Renji had the sense to leave as he had been told. He didn't want to kill him.

He wasn't expecting the kiss, if a kiss could be called at all. It was more an assault of lips and teeth on his mouth, a tongue sneaking past his parted lips to taste him briefly. "I like you, _Byakuya_. You are unlike any human I've ever met. I'll keep you."

Before he could react and push Renji away from him, he was alone in the room.

Cursing softly, he picked up the rituals book from where he'd dropped it and went to look for the one responsible for this screw up, a slight smirk on his lips.

He had the feeling his life had just become a lot more interesting.

…


End file.
